Report 5382-967-23-B
by Zues Killer Productions
Summary: A short report on the events of Dubai. (I am so going to hell for this)


Account: The HVT was dead.

If anyone actually read that out of context, it would seem like another failed mission, or a really good hit on a specific target. But if anybody wants to understand what exactly this meant, you had to look at everything in focus.

Almost half a year ago, Dubai, one of the wealthiest cities in the world, ended up being felled by mother nature in what ended up being a biblical amount of sand gathering into storms that surrounded the city. The UAE didn't want any idiots trying to loot the damned place, so they designated it a no-man's land. So why is the tragic end of an abandoned city that suffered the modern-day version of Pompeii in this report?

Because an American battalion, the enigmatically named "Damned 33rd," under the command of Lt. Col. John Konrad, went into the city to help survivors, and hasn't been heard since. And for a while, we thought they might've been lost into the sands of time.

Or so we thought.

2 weeks ago, we ended up receiving a transmission that was from Konrad, claiming that there was an evacuation attempt that failed, and ended up leaving a lot of people dead.

Naturally, command wanted to know what the hell took him so long, and how the fuck he managed to survive all this time. The result was Operation Red Sea: two teams of Delta operators would recon the place, see if anything was alive, and report back to command. A simple op they said.

Haven't they heard of Murphy's Law?

From what I gathered from what's available to me, it seems one of the teams were reassigned, and the other left early, with command's blessing, to hopefully bring back Konrad as soon as possible.

It was about a week before we heard back from them, and by then, it seems that the leader was suffering from survivor's guilt, or so the doctors who studied the vocal transmission said. So command is pleasantly surprised to see their lackey somehow not only survive no-man's land, but actually make a transmission to HQ.

So pleased, they sent an armed escort to get the guy, only to get shot at by the VIP they were trying to save.

Now they turn him into an HVT for some of the nearby army battalions in the area, and everyone is all in to find the damned guy. Meanwhile, there's a blackout in the area, so they have to send in all the Spec Ops guys, elite gear and all, into the AO without the UAE noticing that one of their most precious cities turned into a real life version of "Where's Wally," only Wally was in a ruined skeleton of a city, and was armed to the teeth.

And was going to shoot anything that moved.

I know what you're thinking: what went wrong THIS time? The answer…nothing.

The Spec Ops managed to make their way to the city, cleared the place out, and managed to find the civvies…or their mummies. But the HVT was nowhere in sight, nor was he shooting at them. So, either Falcon 1 suffered a mass hallucination and died, or ended up being shot at by a guy who could blend in a city better than a Ghillie sniper.

After a really tense day, the bastard was finally found dead.

The HVT is dead. Cause of death: a single gunshot wound to the head. Estimated time of Death: about 4 days before the transmission was sent.

Evidence: What we're facing here is potentially one of the biggest mysteries that will haunt this entire organization to its grave-how did someone send a transmission out if the person who was in the transmission has been dead for 4 days?

From what we gathered with Falcon 1's vest cameras, we were able to point out that the guy looked a LOT like as if he was some kind of scarred asshole who crawled out of the depths of hell, armed with an AA-12 and a Desert Eagle. The footage shows this Psycho executing several downed members by either shoving the rifle into their mouth and pulling the trigger, using the rifle's stock to break their neck, shooting their kneecap before aiming for their head, or just simply shoving the Magnum into their heads and then pulling the trigger.

I know that's a lot to comprehend, and I admit it's exhausting to write it all down, so I'll shorten it: Half of Falcon 1 were executed Gangster style, and the other half barely resembled human beings anymore.

That said, he did look like the leader of the Delta team, and had a similar voice…but the voice. Although he spoke only once on record, the voice and the transmission were both compared, and have been found to be similar enough to be a match. However, the voice only matched Walker at about 76.5% when compared to previous footage of said operative's vocal therapy after the Kabul mishap.

Nobody knows what the fuck is going on here, nor does anyone have any idea as to how someone just slipped in and called a team for an ambush. For all we know, there never was any of this.

Conclusion: Unknown. From what we gathered in Dubai, it seems that some big happened, something big enough to wipe out the city, the 33rd, and the team sent in to rescue them. We may never know what was going on, but the impact from the sandstorm of the century has been felt. The UN is conducting a separate investigation into the matter, but they don't know, nor do they have access to any documentation of any black ops that happened in the name of search and rescue.

Official Conclusion (Dubai super sandstorm): The sandstorm killed everyone.

Official Conclusion (Falcon 1): An operative suffering a well hidden case of PTSD snapped and killed everyone with an automatic shotgun.

 **Ahmed Ner-Salviv (2** **nd** **Lt, US-UAE relations)**

 **January 14** **th** **, 2014**

Addendum: There have been reports 'acquired' from Russian intelligence that state that hardware has just recently been stolen from frontier outposts located near Siberia. While this seems to be a coincidence, I checked the numbers with the system, and it's indeed impossible, however unlikely, that this Psycho managed to make it from Dubai to freaking Siberia in the timeframe from the first report of Flacon 1's demise to the timestamp shown in the latest report (March 26th, 2016). It could be a coincidence, but if it turns out that there are guerrillas located in Siberia gunning down troopers for no reason, I want something to tell people "I told you so!"


End file.
